


An eternity in hell is worth a kiss in heaven.

by JuliaHelman101



Series: we're going under [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Miscommunication, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHelman101/pseuds/JuliaHelman101
Summary: The TARDIS has had enough of Yaz not realising how much the Doctor is in love with her... So she sends the fam home and a few home truths come out...
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: we're going under [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686787
Kudos: 41





	An eternity in hell is worth a kiss in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> For a future reference- ruby in cockney rhyming slang is ruby murray- curry! I'm an Essex girl so Cockney slang isn't my strongest point!

“Wait up Yaz!” Damien rushed over to the fam who were making their way into the TARDIS after a long adventure. Yaz looked back and stopped in her tracks smiling as her new alien friend came bounding over to her, his cheeks flushing crimson from the cool sharp air on his home planet.

“For you.” He held out a flower- something that Yaz would compare to a dandelion and she beamed, touched by the kind gesture.

“Thanks Damien, really.”

“It’s one of the rarest flowers in the galaxy, never dies. If you ever want to come back and can’t remember what planet I’m from, you can use this to detect us. That’s if we haven’t already needed your help.”

“Thank you, you’re a true friend.” Yaz was touched, she could tell the young man was nervous- and she didn’t have to be a police officer to know that. After the Doctor got a distress signal that lead them here, the alien had taken a strong liking to Yaz- much to Yaz’s dismay…

They embraced, not awkwardly, but not like a movie scene- it was natural, realistic- warming. They parted and before she knew it Yaz was in the console room, the TARDIS slamming the doors shut dramatically as she was already dematerialisng.

“Whoa steady girl.” The Doctor cried out, as they were all flung against the room, Graham nearly having a heart attack as he held to the crystals for dear life. “I swear I didn’t touch anything, Ryan if you’ve-“

“I haven’t honest!”

Within two seconds, or two hours to Graham and the gang, they landed. Everyone was met with the floor creating a melodic thump in unison. Yaz huffed, puffing her scattered hair out of her face as two hands took hers and hauled her up.

“Sorry about that- don’t know why she did that.” The Doctor. Of course. Yaz laughed halfheartedly and the Doctor reluctantly let go of her grip on the human. They were inches apart and Yaz could almost see the mirrors of the souls soul burning into her as her eyes scanned the humans body, searching for any cuts and bruises. Yaz felt a little giddy- but that was totally from the fall.. not the fact that the Doctor was doing a full bodycheck on her right now.

“Where are we Doc?” Graham called. Yaz realised she hadn’t said a word. She cleared her throat; words. Yes words.

“Sheffield 2020, odd considering I was going to take you all to that nice Rangolian cave…” The Doctor was baffled by her ghost monument as she went to check on Ryan, already missing the small proximity of Yaz.

“Why has she landed us here then?”

“No idea Graham, maybe she wants us to have a break?”

“In that case I’m going to the fridge- haven’t stocked up the kitchen for ages.”

“Doctor…” Ryan mumbled as the Timelord was buzzing him with her sonic. His face was soft with compassion, acknowledgement- understanding. The Doctor however didn’t notice any of this as she knelt down checking his legs, refusing to meet his eye- maybe because she knew what he was going to say, she could hear his thoughts singing in her head, but certainly because she needed Ryan safe- she can’t have a TARDIS fam without Ryan.

“Everything seems fine!” The Doctor exclaimed standing up as Yaz came over and wrapped an arm around Ryans shoulder in victory.

“Good because we cant have this one getting injured can we!” Yaz teased, tugging on Ryans cheeks mockingly and the man rolled his eyes trying to suppress a laugh.

“You all coming round for a slice of cake then?” Grahams voice echoed and he walked in with two full shopping bags worth of voice leaving everyone wide eyed.

“Blimey grandad how long we staying for.”

“Until the old girl wants us to go- you never know you always got to be prepared, isn’t that right Doc?”

The Doctor had wandered over to the control panels, stroking her oldest friend soothingly. “Yeah sure.” The Doctors voice was flat, making Yaz’s heart ache.

“You alright Doctor?” Yaz asked and it caused a loud swirling noise from the TARDIS. Yaz frowned in perplexity. “What’s up with her?”

“Nothing, everything is absolutely fine.” The Doctor hastily waved them off. “I’ll see you guys back at the house.”

Yaz’s frown deepened like a torn scar. Something was off. Really off. No one could look her in the eyes- not even Ryan who had shuffled a few steps back, seemingly cold towards her as he ignored her for Graham. Everyone was busy doing their own thing- like Yaz barely existed at all.

“The the Doc be yeah?” Graham said gently but sternly over to Yaz as he approached the Doctor and motioned her to follow. She did was she was told like the police officer she is.

The Doctor was relieved to know that Yaz wasn’t training to be a detective because then Yaz would be jobless and provably sued for not spotting all the clues.

Now, the Doctor watched her crew leave and she sighed her back still facing the TARDIS doors. She spun around and rubbed her hands in her face like she was trying to wake herself up from a long and dreadful heavy slumber. Her hearts were beating like rave music, her hearts drained, squashed like oranges left to rot in the sun- her hearts were barely alive. Broken.

“Why you so grumpy eh?” The Doctor whispered. But she knew the answer immediately.

Everyone knew that the Doctor was effortlessly in love with Yaz. Even the TARDIS. Yet no matter what Yaz didn’t see it- or maybe she didn’t want to or maybe as the Doctor thought, he didn’t feel it. For once maybe the Doctor was on the side of unrequited love.

_“you sure this will work?” The Doctor whined as Graham fiddled with her bow tie._

_“Of course, take her for a ruby and that’ll win her over.”_

_“So why the big outfit then?”_

_“Because you look smashing in it.”_

_The Doctor didn’t have the energy to argue back, she was focused on her crumbling nerves, hence why Graham was the one getting her ready._

_“What if she does-“_

_“Enough.” Grahams sharp look made the timelord quiet immediately._

_“Hey Doctor- wow.” Yaz stood there mouth hanging ajar as she soaked in the sight of the Doctor now in a tux. Not what she had expected. The Doctor had practically leapt away from Graham at the sound of Yaz’s voiceand was smiling innocently as she looked to Graham for reassurance._

_“Heyyy Yaz.” The Doctor hoarsely said, dry coughing as she attempted to get some dignity._

_“You going somewhere nice?”_

_“Thought we could get a curry or something. Together I mean.”_

_“And the suit?”_

_“Make an effort. For you I mean.”_

_“Great I’ll just get Ryan.” Yaz beamed before bouncing off down the corridors calling the younger mans name. The Doctors face slumped in rhythm to her shoulders and she undid her bowtie in a flash, discarding it on the console floor as she skulked off._

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ryan knew the TARDIS inside and out, heck he helped the Doctor enough times that he had to have a relationship with her.

_Telepathic connections Ryan are important for the old girl. She won’t let you touch her if she doesn’t trust you._

Of course once that telepathic connection came through they had instantly bonded. Ryan sometimes felt himself stroking the TARDIS when no one was looking and muttering to it. So the small noises and actions it did when it came to Yaz and the Doctor were always noticed.

_“So Doc-“_

_“What do you want Ryan?” The Doctor was fiddling under the panels, goggles on and in deep concentration mode and still she knew her companions inside and out- it left Ryan with awe yet defeat._

_“Fine you got me but hear me out first.”_

_“Right.”_

_“Yaz gives you looks-“_

_“you all give me looks.”_

_“Doctor you know what I mean, like she really likes you.”_

_“No she doesn’t. Youch!!” The TARDIS blew a few fuses and wires meshed into her skin as the statement, leaving Ryan smug._

_“See even the TARDIS thinks Yaz likes ya. Can’t deny it.”_

Ryan knew that Yaz loved the Doctor- more than anything, the way she had cried to him at 2am unable to sleep when she thought the timelord was dead. How she hadn’t let go from the Doctors embrace for ten minutes when she was reunited with her after three weeks of hell on earth and seemingly space prison. Plus Yaz so did those puppy eyes at the Doctor every five minutes… So it was obvious that when the TARDIS was playing up it was out of anger, even Ryan was angry. Yaz was messing with the Doctors mind- not taking the hints, not putting two and two together- being so committed with her love but never following through- finding people like Damien and using them as distractions whilst breaking the Doctors hearts all over again.

Ryan was sat at the table, all three of them drinking tea and having Victoria sponge- not as good as his Nan’s Jamaican cake though… They were all silent and content- just enjoying each other’s company as they waited for the Doctor. But Ryan had had enough- for months he had watched the Doctor pine for his best friend who was like a sister to him. He had to know for sure- for the Doctors sake, and their own lives.

“So you and that Damon guy?” Ryan cocked an eyebrow, waiting expectantly or an answer. Yaz laughed at the mistaken name choice and copied Ryans facial expression.

“What about him?”

“You like him or what?”

This struck a nerve with Yaz. Several in fact. Her smile dropped off of the cliff of her lips plummeting into the abyss of air. “No course not.”

“So why do you keep flirting with everyone that comes your way then if you’re not interested.” Ryan didn’t mean to sound so cruel, but he couldn’t help it. Yaz was taken aback by the coldness in her friends voice- this was the last thing she had thought was going to happen.

“What Ryan is trying to say love is that do you have any feelings for anyone.” Gram asked slowly, softly- soothingly, understanding both sides.

“No, why would i?”

“In that case I think you should tell the Doc- let her down gently.”

Yaz could feel her hearts sing into her chest. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “W-w-what?”

Ryan let out a snort crossing his arms. “Yeah right like you didn’t know.”

“Ry-“

“No Grandad.” He turned towards Yaz looking her straight in the eye. “Look Yaz we love you but not as much as the Doctor loves you. She’s crazy about you.”

Yaz couldn’t believe her ears. “Why would she be interested in me?”

“So many reasons- literally the Doctor has written over 271 reasons of why she’s in love with you, we made her journal when she wouldn’t stop rambling to us about how amazing you are.”

“I didn’t think she was interested.” Yaz whispered, barely audible. But by this point she had zoned out- she neglected any signs of the Doctor liking her because who would love Yaz? The Doctor was powerful and beautiful and had never been so close to anyone before and she couldn’t ruin that friendship- she was protecting her heart, because unlike the Doctor she didn’t have a spare one going round- she didn’t have time at her fingertips- there wouldn’t be enough time to meant a Doctor shaped broken heart in Yaz’s timeline.

“Love she’s been going insane.”

“Yeah everytime you have flirted with someone and you’ve gone to bed me and Grandad are the ones to pick her up. She hides it usually but I know- the TARDIS tells me.”

“The TARDIS?”

“Yeah that why she’s been grumpy so lately, she’s protecting the Doctor- the TARDIS is angry at you for leading the Doctor on Yaz. She sent us home so the Doctor could have time to get over you.”

Ryans bluntness is what Yaz needed in that moment as she realised every moment, every sign she had with the Doctor was leading her to one thing- how the heck did she not spot it? “I’m so stupid.”

“Nah, you’re just afraid of getting hurt.” Graham said, he reached out and squeezed Yaz’s hand softly and she sighed.

“It’s not been easy exactly, she’s not exactly open.”

“Yeah but she’s getting there, especially for you.” Ryan pointed out shaking his head in disbelief. “So, do you have feelings or not?”

There was no doubt in her mind.

“I know what I need to do.” Yaz announced standing up and rushing out of the house to find the TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought i would leave it there- can make it a multichapter but it's up to you guys! Any prompts, ideas or recommendations for any other one shots, a multi-fic or anything i am open to!  
>  Love Y'all happy shipping xx


End file.
